Because Of You
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: It's Roxas's birthday, and everyone seems to have forgotten about it. Roxas/Zexion. Giftfic for mikathekitsune.


**AN: Giftfic for mikathekitsune's birthday - I know it's a few days early, but computer access is going to be a problem soon, and I wanted to make sure you got this. Happy birthday! (I hope you don't mind it actually being birthday-themed - once the idea was in my head, I had to write it.) Roxas/Zexion.**

The sun shone through the gap in the curtains, directly onto Roxas's face. He groaned, rolled over and pulled the duvet up over his head, but it was no use. Once he was awake, he had to get up. Pulling his clothes on quickly, he checked his phone to see if there were any messages. There weren't. It looked as though his friends had forgotten his birthday. Well, he wasn't going to mention it to them, not today. He'd wait until tomorrow, and then make them feel guilty about it. For now, though, he had to get to work.

When he worked on a Saturday, as he was doing now, Zexion usually dropped in to see him. Well, he usually dropped in to buy a new book, and seeing his boyfriend was a bonus. Today, though, Roxas sat behind the counter, waiting for a glimpse of familiar blue hair, but it didn't happen. Zexion didn't arrive. Today was not shaping up to be a good day at all.

"Roxas?"

He looked up at his boss, who was refilling some shelves. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could tone the glare down just a little? I think you're scaring the customers."

"Sorry." He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Is something bothering you?"

"My friends all appear to have forgotten about my birthday."

"Is it today? Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

It may only have been one person wishing him a happy birthday, but it made a surprising difference to Roxas's mood. The rest of the day passed more quickly (possibly due to the fact that there were so few customers he spent most of the time reading). Just before closing time, an out of breath Zexion rushed in.

"Roxas, you finished yet?"

"In a few minutes."

A thick, heavy book was dropped on the counter. "I need this, and only just realised I didn't have it."

By the time Zexion had paid, it was time for Roxas to leave.

"Walk back with me, Rox. Please. I've hardly seen you this week."

Despite being annoyed with almost everyone he knew, Roxas found his fingers becoming entwined with Zexion's. He supposed he could forgive the blue-haired boy for forgetting – Roxas, after all, forgot plenty of things, though never a birthday. When they reached Zexion's house, Roxas released his hand, pulling him into a hug instead.

"See you tomorrow?"

Zexion, surprisingly, shook his head. "Come and have dinner with me. You don't have anything planned for tonight, do you?"

"No…"

"What's stopping you, then?"

Zexion fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door. Inside, it was surprisingly dark. Roxas felt around for the light switch, flicking it on.

"Happy birthday!"

He was almost overwhelmed by the sheer volume of the cheer, but managed, somehow, to look around. It seemed as though everyone was there, and they'd clearly been busy, decorating Zexion's house with balloons and banners.

Roxas felt someone's arms wrap around him from behind, and heard Zexion's voice whispering in his ear.

"You didn't really think I'd forget your birthday, did you?"

"I thought you all had."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Roxas."

"I know that now." Roxas turned, wrapping his arms around Zexion and pressing a kiss to his lips. As he did so, there was the flash of a camera, and they turned to find a very happy Larxene.

"That'll be one for the photo album – Roxas's birthday party."

"You know what, Zex?" Zexion shook his head, fully expecting Roxas to wrench the camera out of Larxene's hand and destroy it, since the blond hated having his picture taken. "I'm going to let her take the pictures today – it'll be nice to have them."

Zexion smiled. "You've had a real change of heart."

Roxas hugged him tightly, resting his head on Zexion's shoulder. "It's because of you."

**AN: Much as I love it when people read my stories, I love it even more when they leave me a comment to say what they thought. So go on, click the button.**


End file.
